


What's A Player to do, Playa ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Garcia Chronicles: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Case Fic, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Marriage Proposal, Murder, Puzzles, Rating: M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Another one involving Garcia, & the Five-O, They are on a case, & figured out a piece to the puzzle, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Part of my "Garcia" Chronicles series, Read my first one, & enjoy!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's A Player to do, Playa ?:

*Summary: Another one involving Garcia, & the Five-O, They are on a case, & figured out a piece to the puzzle, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Part of my "Garcia" Chronicles series, Read my first one, & enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve said in a commading tone, "Talk to us, Baby Girl", The Seal & his Five-O Team are waiting for new information from their friend, & new teammate, Penelope Garcia, They were around a table.

 

Garcia held the back of a phone in her hands, "You three sexy men better be ready to get down on one knee, Cause this BG Boo had earned herself one hell of a diamond", Lieutenant Catherine Rollins snickered, "Go, Girl", she said, as she laughed, & Officer Kono Kalakaua laughed, & said, "Holding nothing back ?, Good for you", The Beautiful Women composed themselves, as they were listening.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said with a smirk, "What did you find out, Pen ?", as he was standing next to Steve & Danny, The Handsome Hawaiian Lieutenant was very curious about what she found out, & he could do the other tech stuff too, once he had all of the pieces together, & solve this quickly, & get out of there fast.

 

"Well Scott DelFino's phone is a hotch mess, hot mess, You know what I mean, Data's scrambled like a Denver Omlette on a Sunday Morning", she asked with a smile, They were expressing their "Get to the point" expressions, which she called them on it, "I could feel your smoldering "Get to the point" stares from here, so I will", & she continued on with this.

 

"If the name _**"Ashley"** _ was on Scott's phone, I can't find it", she said, as she shook her head in the negative, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams spoke up, & said with a raised eyebrow, "Penelope, That's sounds like Cubic Zirconia", Garcia said mocked, "Bite your pretty tongue Sweetness, I didn't take the first rejection, I did what you guys did, I research the guy, Scotty's a ladies man, Gets a lot of numbers, Gotta keep track of them all, What's a player to do, Playa ?', she asked with a knowing smirk. The Handsome Blond just smiled, at the way she talked.

 

"Gives them a nickname", Steve says without hesitation, Garcia went on saying on the line, "Score one for our Super Seal", Baby Girl was taken, But Bunny wasn't", Kono & Catherine said in unison, "Please tell us you have a number", Garcia said smiling, "Of course I do, & now so do you, Sending it now", she transferred the number to their phones, "Be careful, & stay safe, My Loves", & let out a smacking kiss on the line, Chin said, "Later", & the Five-O Team went over their next move for the case, so they can catch the bastard before killing again, Danny looked at the layout & details, He said exclaiming, "Son of a bitch, I know where that bastard is gonna strike next, Come on !", The Team followed him out in a hurry.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
